


The Bet

by Boatise



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Paula, Sophie Webster - Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatise/pseuds/Boatise
Summary: Paula and Sophie embark on a bet to see who resist having sex the longest.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I had a lovely time this evening spending time with your dad and Jack,” Paula shouted out from the bathroom mirror as she got ready for bed.  Paula had become accustomed to having Sophie spend the night and they had gotten into a nice rhythm. She and Sophie would surely spend some _quality time_ together before snuggling in for the night. “He is such a darling!”

 

“So, you really do have a thing for my dad, then?” Sophie responded sarcastically, now leaning up against the door frame admiring her sexy bird going through her nighttime routine.

 

“Oh, aren’t you just a comedian then?” Paula retorted, toothbrush protruding from her mouth.  She glanced up to notice her girlfriend standing nonchalantly in the doorway, hand on one hip.  She drooled at the sight. What a deliciously gorgeous creature Sophie was.

 

“Well, that’s a sexy sight,” Sophie chuckled, watching Paula wipe toothpaste dribble from her chin.

 

“What, you don’t like me minty fresh?” asked Paula, a wink directed at Sophie as she rinsed.

 

“Oh, I enjoy your mouth in lots of different ways, especially when it involves your tongue!” Sophie said seductively as she came up behind Paula, embracing her around the waist. 

 

Just now really noticing that Paula was wearing a full set of pyjamas, Sophie stood back and looked at her girlfriend in the mirror, asking incredulously, “What are you wearing!? Why on earth do you have on pyjamas when you know they won’t be on for more than three minutes once I get you into bed?” Sophie was wearing her usual loose t-shirt and panties, no bra – good for wearing around the room and downstairs for the odd refill on wine or a snack, but easy to shed off once they settled into bed.  Usually, the couple barely got the covers pulled back before the touching began and skin to skin contact became a necessity.

 

“I’ll have you know these are Olivia von Halle silk pyjamas! They cost a bloody fortune.” Paula exclaimed.

 

“I don’t even know who that is … and if they are so expensive, why wouldn’t you wear them on a night that I am not here to rip them off ya?” Sophie questioned, making a good point.

“What makes you think you are going to get to rip them off me tonight?  Maybe, I was just going to read a book and go to sleep this evening.” Paula replied, cheekily, knowing she was being facetious.

 

Sophie literally laughed out loud!  “Oh, yea, right!  That’ll never happen.”

 

“Oh, you’re that sure of yourself, are ya?  What, am I just that easy? Paula tutted with a bit of insult in her tone.

 

“Well, yea,” Sophie chuckled.  “You and I both know the minute we hit them sheets that clothes will start flying off! I just don’t quite see the point of getting all covered up.”  Sophie placed her arms back around this exquisite woman’s waist, pulling herself flush up against her and placing an open-mouthed kiss on her lover’s neck, moaning with pleasure at the taste of her. 

 

“Ha! You don’t think I have better control than that?” Paula questioned, pushing Sophie back a bit to face her girl, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

 

“Mmmm, nope!” Sophie said very matter-of-factly, continuing to kiss at Paula’s neck and chest, knowing that Paula was full of shit if she thought otherwise.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you don’t think I can just get into that bed, with you, and not have sex?” 

 

“That’s about right!  You couldn’t do it. I bet you, you can’t do just that!” Sophie ceased her attack on Paula’s neck and stood there grinning from ear to ear. Paula sure was sexy when she got her dander up.

 

Incredulous at Sophie’s brazen confidence, and admittedly very challenged, Paula scoffed “Well, we will just see about that.  I bet you I can go much longer than you without it!”  The solicitor in her was out in all her glory.  “Let’s make this interesting, shall we?” she said as she walked into the bedroom, leaving Sophie standing in the bathroom wondering what just happened.

 

“I will bet you, mmmm, a thousand pounds, that YOU will cave before I do, and you will be literally begging me to make love to you!” Confidence practically poured off Paula’s demeanor.

“A thousand pounds!!! Have you lost your mind woman? I don’t have that kind of money!” exclaimed Sophie, realizing this little banter had just shifted from playful teasing to a serious competition.

 

“Afraid you’re going to lose?” taunted the older woman.

 

Sophie stood there, mouth open, about to take on the challenge as she set her jaw, when Paula spoke first “Ok, we can level the field a bit since your income versus mine is certainly not even.  If I lose, you get a thousand pounds.  If you lose, I get a hundred.  Sound fair?”

 

Sophie pondered for just a moment.  Was she really going to let Paula bait her into this ridiculous bet? All she wanted was to get into bed and make love with her lady, but somehow this conversation had taken a turn, and now she was faced with a conundrum.  Should she just let it go and laugh it off?  If she did that, Paula would wield it over her and she couldn’t let that happen.  Sophie could certainly abstain longer than Paula, then she would have some extra cash.

 

 “You’re on!” said the young woman with a sneer of confidence.  “But no leveling the field,” she mocked as she made quotation marks in the air. “I am in for the full amount because I am going to win!”

 

“Ha! You don’t know what you’re taking on youngster,” as the older woman slowly grew closer to her young lover. “I am notorious for my competitiveness.  It’s what makes me a damn good lawyer and is what’s going to make me the nice tidy sum of a thousand quid when you fold up like a cheap tent and beg me fuck you!” the certainty oozing from her as she stood nose to nose with the hot brunette.  Paula had laid down the gauntlet.

 

Not to be outdone by this amazing woman who had certainly just sent a shock of arousal through Sophie’s body, she retorted with some certainty of her own, “Oooooh, you think you’re stubborn do ya? Well, you didn’t grow up with Sally Webster as your role model in this particular category.  You don’t stand a chance!”  Sophie’s confidence was palpable.  “Beside the fact that you cannot resist this body” she said, eyebrows raised, hands motioning up and down her sides. “Now I know for all intents and purposes you are Superwoman, with your solicitor-ness and your sexiness, and your calm-cool-collected-ness,” Sophie stated like it was just common knowledge, “but I have a secret weapon!  I know your weakness Martin and I am going to bring you down like a house of cards in a cyclone.  I, Ms. Superwoman, am your Clit-onite!” she exclaimed then burst out laughing at the expression on her lover’s shocked face.

 

“Why you cheeky little … We will just have to see whose weaknesses are more pronounced then, because the last time I checked, which, hmmm, yes, I believe was only this afternoon, this body wasn’t exactly ready to be put out to pasture as it made you come three times!!!” Paula playfully growled.

 

They both stood, there, toe to toe, both quite confident with their own position for victory. 

 

“We need some ground rules,” said Paula, always the organized lawyer. “No inappropriate touching of sensitive body parts on the other person.  Kissing has to be in greeting or departure only … or a good morning or goodnight.  Oh, and no sexting!  Agreed?”

 

Sophie’s mind was already scheming, “Oh, by all means, agreed!” 

 

Something about the look on Sophie’s face made Paula very uncomfortable.  _What is she up to? If she thinks she can take on Paula Martin and win, she’s going to find out fast that I just don’t lose! Clit-onite, HA!_

“Shall we shake on it?” asked Sophie, full of hubris.

 

With that Paula stuck out her hand confidently.  Sophie, being determined to give this woman a run for her money, gently placed her hand in the other woman’s, shook it slowly, then slid her hand slowly, as sensually as she could from the grip of her lover. 

 

“Uhm … well, shall we, uhm, get in bed then?” stuttered Paula, put off her game just slightly at Sophie’s smooth skin sliding against her own. _Oh, I am going to have to get clever about this._

Sophie rounded the bed as Paula went to her own side. They pulled back the covers in unison, smiling chastely at one another, both thinking about winning.  “Well, I am going to do some paperwork,” Paula announced, thinking she may as well get some work done while having to endure this celibate evening.

 

Seemingly far away on the other side of the bed, despite it being a tad chilly in the room, Sophie tossed the covers off her 23-year-old body, making darn sure that her t-shirt rode up well above her abdomen, showing off her taut stomach, her hip bone protruding, not at all covered by her pale pink cotton panties.  Paula glanced over for a moment, smiling through gritted teeth over at Sophie, then back up to her laptop, biting her bottom lip in her mind at the pull Sophie’s body always had on her.  _Oh, she thinks that is going to get me?  I am a well-seasoned solicitor with loads of experience handling temptation. Just stay focused on the screen, Paula. Do NOT look over there!_

Sophie raised up her left arm, placing her hand behind her head, causing the shirt to rise further up her body as she scrolled through Instagram on her phone.

 

_Why did I not pay attention to what she was wearing earlier? Oh, Jesus, this is going to be harder than I thought. Well, two can play this game._ Paula had to think quickly.

 

“You know, it is a bit warm in here,” she said, looking over at Sophie only for a moment.  Paula kicked the covers off her legs and shimmied out of her pyjama bottoms, revealing her toned legs. She settled back into bed, her legs fully outstretched, laptop now put away. She knew Sophie loved her legs and she was going to use whatever resources she could to win. To make things worse, she put on her glasses and began to go over some notes she had made at a meeting earlier in the day knowing that Sophie loved her wearing her glasses.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

She looked Sophie’s way and could tell the young woman was gritting her teeth.  They both smiled at each other, neither backing down. 

 

“I’m going downstairs to get some water, would you like anything?” Sophie got up and headed for the door, needing to get away from their bed for a minute. 

 

“Uhm, no, I’m fine thank you, sweetheart _.”_ Paula chimed sweetly, not even looking up from her note taking until Sophie’s backside was to her. She looked up and watched her walk toward the door, a mistake Paula quickly regretted as her gaze settled on Sophie’s exquisite ass. _Why did you look up, Paula, why???_

Sophie managed her way down to the kitchen where she stood for a moment, trying to get a game plan. _Ok, Webster, you can do this. She thinks she’s so smart breaking out the legs AND the glasses.  Well, she’s got another thing coming if she thinks you’re going to give in so easily … though she does look so damned sexy right now. Shit! FOCUS Sophie!_

As soon as Sophie left the room Paula went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.  Looking at herself in the mirror she thought she might just give in. “You could be making love to that beautiful woman right now, you idiot!” she scolded herself. “What the hell is wrong with you, Paula? Well, you’ve gotten yourself into a quandary now haven’t you? How are you going to get out of this?”

 

Paula heard Sophie return, and with newfound resolve, headed back into the bedroom.

 

“Anything wrong?” Sophie asked, noticing Paula was no longer in the bed.

 

“No, not at all. I just got a cramp and needed to stretch my leg out.” Paula lied and bent over, her pyjama top riding up over her hips, showing her supple bum off, her black lace panties taunting the younger woman.

 

Sophie stood there, mouth open, staring.  “Uhm, well, uh, as long as you’re ok …”

 

Paula grinned internally. “Yes, I’m fine babe.  Must be from our activity earlier,” Paula stated, referring to their love making when Sophie had arrived for lunch.  They had fumbled up the stairs without even eating as it had been a few days since they had been able to carve out some alone time, leaving their lunch to get cold.  Paula began to feel aroused just thinking about it.  _Get a grip, Martin!_

 

“Well, I think I am going to turn in. I’m beat.” Paula fibbed, trying to find some reason to get the lights off so she wouldn’t have to look at her lover’s scantily clad amazing body any longer.  She got back into bed and leaned over to Sophie, who had also returned to her place in bed, for a goodnight kiss. They both looked at one another with fear just under the surface of their gaze, afraid what might happen when their lips touched. “Good night, baby,” Paula said as she leaned in to kiss Sophie.  Their lips touched softly, moving slightly against each other.  This simple touch ignited the fire of passion in each woman, and they both moved closer to one another, the kiss lingering a tad too long, the want shooting skyward like a rocket.  Tongues began to caress, and wet heat enveloped each of the lovers, arms instinctively moving around one another, pulling bodies closer. Sophie could feel the warmth of Paula’s body and her head began to swim with desire.  The kiss lingered, pushing each woman into dangerous territory. On the edge of the tipping point, Paula regained her senses and pulled back suddenly, pushing against Sophie’s shoulders.  Not wanting to show her weakened state, Paula abruptly said “Good night, love!” turned out the light and scooted to the far side of bed and turned her back to the woman she wanted nothing more than scoop up into her arms and kiss forever.

 

Sophie’s middle was alight with desire, but she knew Paula, too, was tempted to take things further.  No matter her state, Sophie wanted to win, so she pulled the covers up and laid her head down, looking straight up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell she was supposed to sleep now. She was turned on and frustrated … which gave her an idea!  Could she actually pull it off though, she wondered, or would she just die of embarrassment?  All is fair in love and war, so she decided to pull out the stops.  Sophie slid her hand down over her breast, stopping to pinch at her nipple to fan her own flame, then continued down her body right to her core, making herself jerk a little at how sensitive her clit was.  She purposely made noise to incite some attention from the far side of the bed.  Sophie began to rub herself, moving her fingers around her own clit, in and out of her center, juices coating her.  As she moaned she could feel Paula move from her stationary position to roll over and look at her.  This was genius! 

 

Paula was both stunned and absolutely floored at what she was witnessing as Sophie wriggled under her own touch, making strained noises as she brought herself closer to orgasm.  “YOU have got to be kidding me!” shrieked Paula, partly because she couldn’t handle the sight before her as it was arousing her to no end, and partly to play dirty by stopping Sophie in her tracks.  Sophie jumped when Paula turned on the light, killing her journey quickly. “THAT is absolutely cheating!” Paula claimed.

 

“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Paula! And I am NOT cheating. The rules clearly stated that no touching of the OTHER person was allowed. You didn’t say anything about touching myself!  I am frustrated after that kiss and I needed to handle things on my own, so deal with it.” Sophie knew she had hit her target and unnerved her lover.  “And now I am even more frustrated because I didn’t get to finish! Thanks a LOT!”

 

“Well, I could certainly take care of that for you,” purred Paula. “All you need to do is ask!” 

 

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Forget it! I’m just going to have cold shower!” Sophie got up and headed into the bathroom to cool herself off, and maybe finish what she had started, because, truth be told, that kiss did get her wound up. 

 

Paula heard the shower running and could only think of Sophie in there, naked, with goosebumps all over her body.  She bit at her bottom lip, got up and headed for the bathroom door, then changed her mind and went back to the edge of the bed and sat.  “GRRRRRR.  Damn it!  Be strong Martin or you’re gonna have to eat crow.”  Paula got back into bed, turned off the light and covered up again.

 

Sophie emerged from the shower into a quiet room, grousing under her breath.  She was cold and still frustrated.  She had pulled on a pair of Paula’s pyjamas because she was freezing and knew she wouldn’t have her lover’s body to keep her warm in the night.  She got into bed and forced herself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both ladies grapple internally with their desire

Somewhere in the night, both women gravitated instinctively to one another. When the alarm went off in the morning they were cuddled up in each other’s arms, legs wrapped up together, warm and comfortable.  Paula hit the button and snuggled back down and wriggled closer to Sophie, pulling her young lover to her, not yet remembering their bet.  Without even thinking, she placed a sweet kiss on Sophie’s mouth, enjoying that Sophie began to move her lips against Paula’s. Again, tongues began to explore … then, in unison, eyes flew open as reality hit them both.  They pulled apart abruptly, both immediately missing the warm they generated together. 

“Morning,” Sophie grunted, again frustrated as her body hummed with the genesis of desire from that kiss.  Shit, she thought to herself, this day is going to absolutely suck!

Paula was in much the same mood.  She retreated into the bathroom for a shower, hoping it could somehow shake away her lack of sleep and help her re-calibrate her mood. 

While Paula was in the shower, Sophie entered the bathroom to get herself ready for her day. She stood in front of the mirror, washing her face, brushing her teeth, putting on her makeup … and watching her girlfriend, naked and soapy through the shower door.  Paula ran her hands all over her body, lathering and rinsing, and driving Sophie into the stratosphere.  Sophie caught herself staring, mouth gaping, when Paula emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.  Realizing that Sophie had been taking in the scenery, Paula decided to take advantage by slowly drying her naked body off in full view of the young brunette. Sophie was transfixed.  She swallowed hard and, if she hadn’t somehow brought herself back to reality, would have started drooling.

“UGH!!” Sophie growled and marched back into the bedroom. “I’m going downstairs!”

Paula chuckled.  Something she hadn’t even planned had worked to her advantage.

Paula finished getting ready, making sure she was wearing something she knew Sophie liked, something that showed a bit of skin, and made her way downstairs where Sophie had made coffee.  “OH, coffee!  I desperately need coffee!” mused Paula, feeling the lack of sleep.

“I desperately need something else,” Sophie mumbled under her breath, turning around so Paula couldn’t see her face.  She bit her lip at how amazing her girlfriend looked.  _She had to wear THAT suit, didn’t she?? UGH!_

 “You work this morning, don’t you sweetheart?” Paula asked, giggling internally as she knew Sophie was frustrated. “I’ll drive you home.”

“That will just make your commute longer.  I’ll call an Uber.” Sophie responded, not wanting to have to sit in the car, looking at Paula dressed like that, any longer than she had to.

Paula didn’t have the energy to argue, so nodded her head in agreement.  “I have a lot on today, so thank you for being flexible with that.  What are your plans for later? Shall we grab a late dinner? I’m going to be at work until at least half 7 or 8.”

Sophie wanted to have no dinner and an early night in bed making love, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. “Uhm, yea, sure babe. That sounds good.  How about the Bistro, say half 8?” 

“Ok, love. See ya later.  I’m going to run.” Despite their bet, Paula was not going to leave her beauty without a goodbye kiss, so she sauntered up to Sophie, wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist, and pulled her in for a warm hug.  The embrace was reciprocated, and they held each other a couple of beats longer than normal, both feeling the implications of their bet.  A kiss goodbye ensued, though it was quick and chaste this time. 

Paula’s day started with two meetings with perspective new clients, so she had to be “on” and she certainly did not feel like being attentive.  She arrived in the office late morning to a desk full of paperwork and some initial work to do for both of her new clients.  Her staff was good at reading her mood and they all decided to steer clear of their boss and approach her only when they were called for.  Paula knew she was being a grump and that, indeed, it was mostly her own fault.  She was tired as hell because she had not slept well from making a concerted effort to stay completely away from Sophie all night.  In the end, once she finally did sleep, she wound up entangled with Sophie anyway, waking to her sweet smell and a smoldering kiss, only to have it cut short by the reality of the wager they had embarked on.  Paula sighed, her mind not focused. Her thoughts wandered to Sophie and all the wonderful things about her lover – her smile, her kindness, her laugh – how she loved her laugh, her wicked sense of humor, her body, her ass … “DAMN IT!” screeched Paula as she spilled a fresh cup of coffee all over her pants, slightly burning her legs.  Several staff members surfaced in her doorway when she yelled out.  “I’m okay.  I just spilled coffee on myself.”  She closed her office door, and changed her black slacks out for another pair hanging in her dry-cleaning bag.  “Get on with your stupid day, Martin.” She picked up her phone to see if Sophie had texted, hoping to see something funny or flirtatious from her love, but there was nothing.  Her heart grew heavy.  She always looked forward to their daily banter. Many days it was what made the difference between a bad one and a good one.  Today was the former.  She refocused and dug into the pile of work facing her.

Over on the cobbles, Sophie was at Speed Daal, working on auto pilot, and feeling like shit.  She hadn’t slept well at all.  It had taken a lot of time for her to warm up after her cold shower and she so missed Paula’s body next to her.  She was lost in thoughts of Paula when she realized she had topped over a cup of coffee right into her lap and all over herself.  Luckily, it was lukewarm.  “Yasmeen, I am going to need to go home quick and change, otherwise I’m gonna smell like stale coffee the rest of the day.  Be back in a minute.”

As she was making her way home, she kept trying to think of a way to put an end to the bet.  How was she going to get Paula to give up?  Christ, she hadn’t even gone 24 hours and she was horny as hell.  What was it about this woman that turned Sophie on so much?  _Oh, geez, you name it and it turns me on!  Her smile, her flaming body, her confidence, her intelligence … oh stop it, Sophie!  You’re stronger than this.  Pull yourself together and get a grip. You know she feels the same way, so you have to figure out how to use that to your advantage._ As she was changing her trousers, she remembered a little black dress she had that would drive Paula mad.  _Where is that darn thing?_ She would have to look for it later, but it would surely get Paula worked up. 

Paula had gotten a fair amount of work finished. She checked her watch – half two.  Sophie would be getting off work soon.  _Maybe she’ll text.  Why don’t I text? Something sexy … oh wait, that was part of the rules, no sexting.  Shit._  “Paula? Mr. Wilbourne is here,” her intercom announced her next client.  “Send him in, Alex.”  _Sigh … back to it Paula._

 

Sophie had just finished her shift and was sitting on the bench outside Audrey’s Salon enjoying the beautiful weather, wishing Paula was there with her to enjoy it, too.  She had been hovering near her phone all day, hoping for a text off Paula.  She knew her love had a very busy day, but expected at least a hello or something.  She decided to bite the bullet and send Paula a text.

*Hey babe. Just finished my shift and am enjoying the lovely weather, but missing u. Hope ur day is going well. See you later tonight at the Bistro. Xx* 

When Paula’s phone chimed, she nearly jumped out of her chair to grab for it, hoping it was Sophie. Her heart soared when she saw that it was. She missed that gorgeous woman more than she wanted to admit, and certainly missed being able to gather her up in her arms.  Yes, she knew they were still their infatuation stage, when you just couldn’t get enough of the other person, but something about this woman felt different.  She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it was there, that something.  She texted back quickly.

*I am missing u 2 my love. This day is dragging on. I’ve had an endless number of meetings. Can’t wait to see you later! What’s the rest of your day like? Xx*

Paula felt better having heard from Sophie.  She flipped through some of their selfies on her phone, admiring the beauty of her girlfriend. She sighed and wished she could wrap her lover up in a big hug right at that moment. Her phone chimed again.

*I’ve had a shit day so far.  I spilled coffee all over my trousers and had to go home and change and the customer’s all seemed moody today … or maybe that was just me. Going to do laundry and tidy up the house. Jack and I have a date with a dvd so my dad can go to the pub.  Can’t wait to see you and I miss you like mad. Xx*

Paula laughed out loud at the coincidence of their mutual coffee fiasco.  Sophie seemed custom made for her.  Paula had lived a seemingly charmed life, all things really going her way most of the time, but Sophie felt like the jackpot.  Sure, she had her law firm, her children were great human beings, even her divorce, while not pleasant by any means, had been civil.  She dated a few people here and there over the ensuing years and had felt quite content with her life until Sophie came along and reminded her of what she had been missing.  She looked at the clock and realized she had just enough time to make her next meeting – drinks just down the street.

*Off to another meeting now.  I’ll be round to yours at 815 so I can escort you to dinner. Xx*

Quitting time finally arrived for Paula, who was, quite frankly, exhausted after her long day, but she was looking very forward to spending the evening across the table from Sophie’s smile.  She arrived on the cobbles right on time, knocking at number 13, ready for some dinner.  The door opened to a stunning Sophie, wearing a tight black dress, her heels accentuating her beautiful legs. 

“My god, you are just what the doctor ordered!” stated Paula as she stepped into the house, still wearing her work clothes and feeling a bit out-dressed.  “I’ve not seen that dress before …” her eyes glued to Sophie’s body.

“I told you I did laundry today, so I thought I would dress up a bit for our dinner.”  Sophie knew exactly what she was doing as she had practically torn apart her room looking for this dress so that she could squeeze herself into it to distract Paula, and maybe win a thousand pounds in the process.

  

“Well, you look beautiful, as usual. You ready for dinner?” Paula asked, trying to play it cool and doing her best to not look at Sophie’s figure.  She encased Sophie’s hand in her own and placed a very sweet kiss on her lover’s lips.  Not enough to cause any trouble, but enough to convey her feelings toward the woman she adored. 

The two made their way across the street and into the restaurant where a bottle of wine and just being together washed away the frustrations of the day, but ignited new sexual frustrations. Paula simply could not keep her eyes off Sophie, the dress having the desired effect. Paula could feel herself wearing down, wanting so much to just be alone with her lover, doing the things that lover’s do, all night long. Paula had to check herself and have an internal talk about discipline and control. She was acting like a horny teenager, unable to keep her knickers on!  Maybe Sophie was right, maybe Paula was too drawn to her to control her passion.  Was that really the truth?  It hadn’t even been 24 hours and it was driving Paula mad not being able to really touch her. She had a shit day because of it.  She didn’t get much sleep because of it.  Why exactly was she holding on to this bet?  Pride?  Stubbornness?  Competitiveness?  The older woman knew exactly why – because she couldn’t stand to lose!  It was both a good and a bad quality in her and the solicitor knew she was being childish. But she just couldn’t let Sophie win, she couldn’t.  She had to figure a way out of this.  So, she sat there, admiring her lover, her body hovering in a place of arousal, something she would just have to take care of later when she went home and was alone.  Sophie would surely stay at home this evening as she had work in the morning. This thought made Paula’s chest ache a little. 

Sophie noticed Paula draw into herself, the conversation stalling for a bit. “You ok, babe?” Sophie questioned, truly concerned for the look on her girlfriend’s face, putting her hand over her lover’s.

“Hmmm,” Paula replied, returning her focus to her surroundings. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, my mind wandered for a minute.”  Changing the subject, Paula went on to tell Sophie about her two new clients and some odd things about her day, including that she, too, had had a run in with her coffee cup. The two laughed and enjoyed one another until Paula yawned for the fourth time.

“Babe, you are knackered. Why don’t we finish our drinks and get you to bed … no funny business, I promise,” Sophie smirked. 

“What, you mean stay with you at your dad’s? I don’t even have any clothes, Sophie.”

“Well, you can change at your office tomorrow. I know you always have a bag of dry cleaning on the back of your door because you always forget to grab it on your way home! And I can find an old t-shirt for you to wear to bed. Come on,” Sophie said as she grabbed her girlfriend’s hand to pull her up, “let’s go tuck you in.”  Sophie couldn’t help but love this woman.  She worked so hard all day, then always took the time to see Sophie, whether it be on the cobbles or at her own house, she never made Sophie feel anything but important in her life.  Why was Sophie being stubbornly silly about this bet?  She didn’t even really care in the first place.  She had only gotten sucked in because Paula was so damned competitive about everything.  Maybe she would just give in and spend the better part of the next six months paying off her thousand-pound debt over this stupid wager … she might even get Paula to forgive the debt if she played her cards right!

They got back over to number 13 and up the stairs and into bed.  Paula really did look so darn cute in one of Sophie’s old t-shirts. Sophie crawled in and cuddled Paula up in her arms, this bed being so much smaller than Paula’s big king, forcing them into tangled ball of limbs. They were both humming with arousal at their skin touching, but Sophie had promised no hanky-panky shenanigans, so she didn’t try anything sneaky. 

Paula was so flaming tired.  She moved closer to Sophie and kissed her sensually, needing to taste her. She then snuggled into the crook of Sophie’s arm, Sophie rubbing her back, and fell fast asleep.

Sophie felt so in love and so happy just to be laying there with her lover in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women reach the breaking point.

A buzzing sound woke Paula out of a deep and peaceful sleep. She fumbled around to find the invasive sound until she finally hit the right button, silencing the offending noise. She oriented herself to her surroundings, realizing quickly she was at Sophie’s, but there was no Sophie in sight. She got up and began to get ready for her day, wondering where Sophie had gone.

A half hour later, Paula was dressed and writing a note to leave on Sophie’s pillow that she was off to work and would text her later, when Sophie came into the room, sweating from head to toe. She’d been out for a run, her headphones still in her ears, her workout clothes clinging to her body. Paula thought she might just burst into flames at the sight of her! There was something primal about how much she wanted this woman, and seeing her in this state, sweaty and raw, only made things worse. “How the hell am I going to keep this up,” she lamented out loud, Sophie not able to hear her.

Sophie popped the headphones out, still breathing heavily, “Oh, hiya babe! Sorry, my run took me a little longer than I thought. I’m glad I caught you before you left. Mmmm,” she leaned down and gave Paula a kiss. “Oh, I need a shower … I’m minging!”

Paula just looked at this amazing woman, so upbeat and happy, a smile pulling across the older woman’s face at the sight in front of her. “What?” chirped Sophie. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Paula mused. “Like a woman in love, perhaps?”

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning! I guess that good night’s sleep did the trick then, eh? You were wiped out last night, babe. I bet it didn’t take you 3 minutes and you were snoring.”

“I don’t snore!” Paula protested.

“Oh, yea ya do! It’s adorable, really. Don’t worry, it’s not one of them, deep, snorty snores, like Tim, ugh, he snores something awful to where you can hear it through the walls … it’s a sweet snore, and you only really do it when you’re really tired.”

Paula just shook her head and laughed as Sophie about the business of getting ready to head to the shower. “Can I have a kiss before I get in the shower, or is that violating one of the rules or summit? Or, you could join me if you’d like …” smirked the younger woman, hoping against hope that Paula might just go for it.

Overcome by emotion, Paula pulled Sophie’s entire body to hers, not caring at all about getting sweaty, and planted a very passionate kiss on the unsuspecting brunette. She couldn’t help herself. “Mmmmm,” Sophie moaned into Paula’s mouth, wrapping her arms around her neck, fully participating in this deep, sensual snog.

_Maybe she_ ’s _had enough of these games and is going to finally give up on this ridiculous bet!_ Sophie prayed.

Realizing that she was getting in too deep, and was going to be stuck in horrible traffic unless she stopped now, Paula reluctantly pulled away. “I’m sorry love, I have to go. I’ll text ya later. Bye.”

And just like that, she was gone. Sophie stood there, wanting more. She was flaming horny and wanted sex! _Damn her. She did that on purpose! She got me all worked up and just left me standing here. Oh, I am going to get her back if it kills me._

Sophie grabbed her phone and sent Paula a text.

*Are you free for lunch today babe, maybe somewhere near your office? Yasmeen moved my shift and I don’t start until 3. XXX*

Sophie grabbed her shower, a little cooler than she’d have liked but she had to tamp down her arousal, knowing Paula wouldn’t respond until she had gotten to the office. As she was towel drying her hair, her phone chimed.

*Would love to see ur face again so soon. Happens I have a break in my schedule now earmarked for you! Be here at noon? There is a place just opened not far from here that people are raving about. I’ll make a res. XX*

*Looking forward to it! See ya at noon. Don’t work too hard. XXX*

Sophie was determined to put an end to things … before she lost. She needed Paula more than she thought she did. She had literally become addicted to the older woman – her touch, her smell, her taste – and living without the intimacy was driving her mad. She knew she was going to have to play a little dirty, but she had to do something drastic, or this could go on far longer than Sophie was willing to entertain. She was now channeling her inner Rosie and she had no time to waste. She got dressed and headed into town.

Paula felt much better today as she’d slept like a baby cuddled up close to Sophie, so she dug right into work, getting loads done. She was excited to see Sophie for lunch and she had called the restaurant early and gotten a reservation for noon, giving them a good while to spend together before Sophie had to head back for work. She stared out the window of her 15th floor office, looking out onto the park next to her building, taking in the scenery and giving thanks for her really wonderful life. She was happier now than she could ever remember. She had absolutely no reason to complain about anything. Her thoughts settled on her lover, the source of much of her contented disposition. She was still in a bit of shock that Sophie had been, and still was, interested in her as a romantic partner. She had been quite brazen when she went around to Sally’s under false pretenses to get the book for Isla, knowing Sophie would be there. Something pulled her to the young woman that she just had no control of and she just had to see the young beauty again. To her great surprise, Sophie had made the first move, giving Paula the green light to pursue her friend’s daughter. Their age difference had never been a problem for either of them, but could very well have been had other forces interfered too drastically. Sophie was so beautiful and could have her pick of women her own age, but she had chosen to be with Paula. The solicitor knew that, for her age, she too, was not hard to look at. She had been blessed with good genes, but she feared that one day, Sophie might tire of her. But, Paula was an optimist, and chose to believe in Sophie’s love for her, her actions shouting that she wanted the older woman in her life, in her bed.

Noon was rolling around quickly, and Paula was expecting Sophie any minute when a client came barreling in, yelling for Paula. Trying to calm him down and talk him off the ledge over his pending court date, Paula decided to text Sophie and ask to meet her at the restaurant, hoping this would be over soon and she could enjoy her lunch date.

Sophie had spent the better part of the day in town trying to find just the right outfit. She had to look amazing, better than last night, better than any other time Paula had seen her. She had to remind her lover what she was missing out on. Her phone pinged.

*Had something come up here at the office with an anxious client and am going to be a tad late. Meet me at the restaurant? I promise I will be there asap. XX*

*Ok, will meet you there. You owe me big! :)*

Sophie made her way to the restaurant and inside to sit at the bar, patiently waiting for her lover to arrive.

Paula managed to calm her client down, assuaging his fears and sending him along and out of her office. She wouldn’t be too late to meet Sophie if she grabbed a taxi.

Paula walked into the restaurant and looked around but didn’t see Sophie anywhere. She inquired with the maître d’ who sent Paula into the bar. She spotted Sophie straight away, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor. The cobalt blue dress fit her perfectly and showed off her amazing figure, her cleavage accentuated well. Sophie’s hair was up, showing off her neck, tendrils of hair spilling down around her face. Paula’s heart swelled at the sight of her. Sophie was chatting with the female bartender, who was obviously flirting with her, the woman’s body language quite clear, making steam come out of Paula’s ears. Sophie laughed, her smile lighting up the room, and the other woman said something to Sophie that made her laugh harder. Paula tried her best to keep her cool, not letting her emotions get the better of her. She walked up to the bar to greet Sophie.

“So sorry I’m late, love,” Paula greeted her through gritted teeth, giving Sophie a kiss on the cheek, glaring quickly at the woman behind the bar. “You look absolutely stunning!”

Before Sophie could even respond, the bartender stuck her oar in, “Oh, is this your mum? Can I get you a cocktail?” Sophie’s head snapped up quickly, hoping Paula didn’t rip the other woman’s throat out.

Keeping her composure, Paula just smiled at the bartender, pulled Sophie gently off the barstool, wrapped her arms around her and kissed Sophie square on the mouth, making sure there was no mistake about their relationship. Not wanting to take it too far, they were in public after all, but needing to stake her claim to her lover and let everyone know to whom she belonged, Paula prolonged the kiss just long enough to get a few stares and set the room alight with gossipy chatter. When she pulled back, she looked over at the bartender and said in a chirpy voice, “Yes, I’d like a Vodka Martini please, dirty with an olive. And another Mojito for my girlfriend. You can bring them over to our table. Thanks.”

Sophie just grinned and shook her head at her lover’s possessive antics as they walked back over to the maître d’ to be seated. “Was that really necessary?”

“Well, that young lady was obviously not quite clear that you are spoken for and I find that in cases like this, specific actions leave no room for confusion,” chimed the older woman. “Well, now that my blood pressure has come down to a livable level, let me just say again how stunning you look! My god, that dress …” Paula gushed. “Found that in your laundry, did ya?”

“I wanted to look nice for ya, so I did a bit of shopping, that’s all. Isn’t it ok for a girl to look nice for her girlfriend?” Sophie said playfully as they were seated.

“And this display wouldn’t have anything to do with our little bet, would it?” Paula inquired, her mood about the whole situation having shifted, realizing how ridiculous it was becoming.

Their drinks arrived, and Paula took a nice gulp, trying to settle her ignited libido at seeing Sophie looking so hot.

“Rumbled! Can’t blame a girl for using what she’s got to get what she wants!” taking a swig of her own drink.

“And what is it that you want?” Paula asked seductively, moving closer to Sophie.

“You KNOW what I want, Paula!” Sophie said a little too loud.

“Paula Martin?” came the inquiry from a gentleman walking just adjacent to their table. “Is that really you?”

“Nigel? Oh, my goodness, I haven’t seen you in ages,” replied Paula, standing to give the man a hug that didn’t sit too well with Sophie, who noticed his hands traveling a bit too close to her girlfriend’s ass. “How have you been? What brings you to Manchester?”

“Oh business, as usual, you know?   You look fantastic, Paula. Perhaps while I’m in town we could have dinner?” Nigel said flirtatiously. “We’ve had some good times, haven’t we?” he said, just then looking at Sophie.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Nigel, this is my partner Sophie. Sophie, Nigel.”

Sophie took his outstretched hand briefly, her smile not reaching her eyes and Paula could see she was miffed.

“Well, Paula, I see you’ve done well for yourself,” he chuckled, letting his eyes rake over Sophie, which made Paula’s blood boil. “You always were quite a player, eh?” giving her a wink.

If Sophie could have kneed this man in the groin and gotten away with it, she’d have done it in an instant. He was entirely too familiar with Paula, making her wonder if they had been involved in the past. She knew she didn’t have a right to ask or a right to be jealous if they had, but it made see red just thinking about anyone touching her woman, especially this pig who was undressing her with his eyes.

“Well, Nigel, you always were quite the embellisher. Sorry to cut you short, but Sophie and I were in the middle of our lunch, so …” Paula tried to give the man a subtle hint to leave them alone. It didn’t quite work.

“So, dinner, shall we say tomorrow night? The Starlight Room at 8? It’ll be like old times, yeah?” pushed Nigel.

Sophie eyed Paula, waiting to see what she was going to do.

“Uhm, I’m afraid I can’t on such short notice,” Paula lied. “We have plans already.”

“What, the two of you?” he said, motioning between the women. “Oh, bring Sofia as well. The more the merrier, I say!” Nigel retorted, giving Sophie a salacious look.

“Her name is Sophie, and I’m afraid our plans are quite concrete,” Paula pushed back, taking Sophie’s hand in her own.

“Well, I suppose I shall take my leave. It was nice to see you again, Paula. I’ll report back to Alexander that I saw you but was unable to pin you down for a chat,” his tone was subtly threatening, the man used to always getting his own way.

“You do that, Nigel. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay.” Paula’s demeanor was cool. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, knowing there would be trouble.

As the man walked away, Sophie started in, “What a flaming wanker!! Who the hell does he think he is??”

“He’s a partner at one of the biggest trading houses in London. I’ve done a lot of work for them over the years, but I imagine that might not be the case moving forward,” sighed Paula. Thinking on her feet she looked at Sophie and said, “Can you give me a minute? I have to do some damage control.”

Sophie sat back and watched Paula in action as she dialed her phone.

“Kathryn?” she greeted the woman on the other end. “It’s Paula Martin, how are you? <pause> Yes, it has been too long, hasn’t it? <pause> I am just fantastic! How are you? <pause> Oh, Isla is actually off in Cambodia at the moment, spreading her wings and seeing something of world. Thank you for asking! <pause> Well, yes, I was calling to see if he’s available for a moment. <pause> Thank you.” Paula turned toward Sophie giving her a grin, holding up a finger to indicate this wouldn’t take long.

“Alexander, how are you, darling?” Paula practically purred. “Yes, it’s good to speak with you as well. I was just calling to see how Madelyn was getting on. I heard she had the baby and wanted to send my love. <pause> Mmmm hmmm <pause> Oh how delightful! <pause> Oh, speak of the devil. I just ran into him here in Manchester. <pause> Yes, same old Nigel. <pause> Oh, no, I just couldn’t free up the time on such short notice. Lots on my plate at the moment.” Paula looked right at Sophie. “I will ring you next time I’m in London, shall I? I would love to see you, dear. <pause> Yes, that sounds wonderful. Well, give my love to Madelyn and I’ll look forward to seeing you soon. Mmm hmm. Bye now.”

“All good! Sorry to take away from our lunch time, sweetheart, but that had to be done.” Paula refocused her attention on Sophie.

“What was all that about?”

“Well, Nigel was surely going to poison the well when he saw Alexander, tell him I wasn’t cooperative. So, I cut him off at the knees by getting to Alexander first. His daughter just had a baby, so I used that as my reason to call, smoothing the waters before any ripples, or waves, could hit. Kathryn, his executive assistant, is a dear friend, so I knew she would get me through to him straight away. Nigel is such a sexist prat, always has been, and Alexander knows that. But he’s a damned good finance man so he can cause trouble if he wants … but now that I’ve made contact, anything he says will be seen as him acting like a petulant child, which he kind of is,” chuckled Paula.

“Well, that was HOT! And you do this kind of stuff all the time?” Sophie inquired.

“It’s all part of the business. You have to keep people in your corner or you don’t have a business,” stated Paula, realizing that Sophie was just too inexperienced to quite understand fully.

“Well, you’re right that he’s a sexist prat! He had his hands all over ya! Did you two ever …” Sophie looked up at Paula, hoping for an answer that could put that image out of her head.

“Oh, god NO!” screeched Paula. “Ugh, I have better taste than that! How could you even think that I would ever ...?“ she shuddered at the thought.

“I’m sorry. He was just so familiar with you and it made me jealous. I wanted to rip his head off! The thought of someone else touching you just …” Sophie trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence.

Paula smiled, “Kind of the way I felt when I saw you talking to the bartender? She wanted you, ya know?”

“Babe, you know you don’t have anything to worry about! The only woman I want is you, preferably naked, and in my bed!” Sophie had reached the tipping point and her frustration began to spill over, and having that MAN put his hands on her woman set something in motion. “Paula, I really don’t know how much longer we are going to carry this on for … I don’t even know why we started this in the first place, but it’s about to drive me insane. I am really flaming horny and I need some attention!!!”

“Are you giving up?” Paula asked calmly.

“Ugh, woman, is all you can think about is that stupid bet? You know what, I do give up! I am tired of not touching you when I want to, not kissing you when I get the urge, which is all the flaming time! I want you, like every minute of the day, Paula, and I am just not going to apologize for that. I think it’s bloody fantastic that we have sex all the time and that my desire for you is off the charts! So, yes, I give. You win. Let’s get back to yours and have sex, like right the fuck now!”

There was no protest whatsoever coming from across the table, “Well, thank god, because I don’t think I can take another minute of this torture!”

Paula threw some money down on the table, grabbed Sophie’s hand and hurried them both out the door to wave down a taxi. Thank god they were in the city centre where there were an abundance of taxis. They flagged one down quickly and jumped in, not taking their eyes off one another, almost attacking each other before they heard a familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Sophie and Paula had both relented, giving in to their passion for one another, not caring one stitch about the bet or the money or who was more stubborn or who the winner was. All they cared about at the moment was getting back to Paula’s so they could fuck. This was not about emotions, how much they cared for one another, how much they enjoyed each other’s company … this was about sheer need, a primal force attracting two people together in an age-old ritual of physical bonding and pleasure. Pheromones were mixing and clouding all judgement. It took all their energy to maintain their composure and not just go at it in the street as they flagged down a taxi and jumped in, not taking their eyes off one another, struggling not to touch inappropriate body parts whilst in public.

Their spell was broken when they heard a very familiar voice.

“Hey, look who it is! What you two up to? Wow, Soph, you look nice.”

In their crazed haste, they had not noticed the Street Cars logo on the taxi that pulled up to pick up their fare.

“Tim???” screeched Sophie. “What are you … how the hell … oh for heaven’s sake!” All they wanted, no needed, was to get to Paula’s as soon as physically possible and this is what they were dealt? Really world?

Paula gave Tim her address and told him to step on it, that she had forgotten something very important at home and had to get there immediately.

“What did you forget, love? Did you leave the gas on or summit, because you should call the fire brigade for that kind of thing, ya know?” Tim eyeballed the ladies and could tell something else was going on. They weren’t talking. They were both very edgy and kept looking at each other strangely. Finally realizing what was happening, Tim whined, “Oh god, you’re on a booty run, aren’t ya? Oh, geez, I’m driving me own step-daughter for an afternoon delight.”

“Tim, will you just shut up already and drive,” spat Sophie. She had never been so horny in her life. She kept looking at Paula with lust in her eyes, willing Tim to break laws to get them to their destination. They couldn’t even enjoy a little canoodling with Tim there watching them, but that was probably for the best, because any touching now would surely result in clothes coming off.

Both women were breathing raggedly, willing the car to move faster, willing Tim to shut up, wanting to touch, the chemicals in their body overruling any semblance of reason coming from the brain.

“Oh, for chrissake, what now?” yelled Sophie as the car came to a complete stop.

“Bloody traffic in this town … you really shouldn’t live out this way, Paula, too many people wanting to come over here all the time … makes everything stand still …” Tim ranted.

“Tim, if you can figure out how to get us home and around this mess, I don’t care how you do it, there’s twenty extra pounds in it for ya,” Paula baited the man in the driver’s seat.

Tim’s eyebrows shot up. “Twenty extra? Ooooh, that’s a few good pints, that is. Boy, you two sure are on the randy wagon …” he laughed as he maneuvered the car onto the shoulder, backed his way to another road, and gunned the car in a different direction. “You’re paying the fines if a copper gets me!”

Twelve minutes later they were pulling up to Paula’s house. She threw several bills, including an extra twenty, over the seat at Tim. Sophie had the bloody door open before the car fully stopped.

“Wow, nice house Paula. Can I get a tour?” Tim asked, trying to wind them up.

“NO!” both Paula and Sophie said in unison.

“Well, can I at least maybe get a drink of water or summit?”

“NO!” they said again.

“Okay, then. I think I get the picture. I’m glad Sal’s not around to see this display … can’t keep your knickers on ...” he said, rolling his eyes. They slammed the door mid-sentence, not caring at all what was coming out of Tim’s mouth.

They headed for the door as Tim pulled away, Paula fumbling with her keys. “C’mon woman, open the flaming door before I attack you on the doorstep!” pushed Sophie.

“I’m doing my best, believe me!” Paula centered her nerves and slowed herself down, taking a deep breath and placing the key in the lock.

Once they were inside and the door barely closed behind them, the touching began immediately.

“Oh, god I want you so much,” Paula eeked, pushing Sophie up against the door as she was pawing at the zipper on Sophie’s dress, her mouth already all over Sophie’s neck and lips.

“Mmmm, me too baby, oh yes, keep doing that please.” Sophie had deftly pushed Paula’s suit jacket off and gotten her shirttail out of her trousers, her hands now able to get to soft skin. She ran her hands up Paula’s back and then down to her backside, squeezing and pulling her pelvis into her own.”

“Oh, god, I’m going to explode if I don’t get inside you …” Paula growled, working that zipper.

Not wanting to rip off Paula’s silk blouse, Sophie tried to calm her fingers, so she could unbutton the damned thing, trying to get her hands between their bodies to work the buttons. “How many bloody buttons does this blouse have??”

Paula made short work of Sophie’s dress once she got the zipper down, off it came in one fell swoop, leaving her in her matching knickers. She then stepped back slightly, grabbed her own blouse and pulled it over her head, removing it swiftly, not having any time for flaming buttons.

They stumbled up the stairs, separating for only moments at a time as they were pulling off each other’s clothes, leaving a trail of discarded items here and there. Finally arriving at their destination, they fell together onto the bed, attacking skin with mouths, tongues, lips, hands and fingers.

Paula had stripped Sophie down to nothing, then removed her own panties, the final barrier between them, and they were, finally, skin to skin for the first time in what felt like ages, and it was joyous.

“You are so fucking hot, babe. I need you right NOW!” begged Sophie as she pulled Paula on top of her naked body, spreading her legs to give Paula full access.

Paula entered Sophie quickly, reveling in the feeling of her slick, hot juices. She thrusted in and out, moving Sophie’s entire body with each push, both women grunting with pleasure. Paula’s mouth was on Sophie’s, tongues intertwined, moans escaping in encouragement. Paula moved her mouth down to Sophie’s breast, taking a hard nipple into her mouth, biting gently.

“Mmm … uhhh … yes … yes … more … harder baby …” Sophie pleaded. “I’m gonna come, baby, I’m so close.”

Paula continued the pulsating attack on Sophie’s center, taking the pad of her thumb and rubbing across Sophie’s clit. Nails dug into Paula’s flesh as Sophie screamed with pleasure, coming all over Paula’s hand, her head arched back into the bed, her body shuddering with bliss. Paula remained inside Sophie until she felt her body relax. She continued to kiss her flesh, not being anywhere near done with the woman underneath her. Loving that Sophie’s nipples were so hard, she continued to suck on one of them until Sophie pulled her head up to her own and shoved her tongue into her mouth, moaning.

“I can’t get close enough to you,” cried Sophie, pulling at Paula’s body, trying her best to fuse them together. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies and skin was sliding against skin as their touching continued. Sophie was in heaven, but realized she needed to satisfy Paula’s need, so she flipped on top of her lover, now straddling her, and began to attack her lover’s neck with her mouth. Sophie pulled back slightly to look Paula in the eye. She could see her need and she loved this feeling of being able to deliver that satisfaction to her girlfriend.

“Baby, I need you …” Paula barely breathed out her plea.

Sophie wasted no time fulfilling her request. She settled herself between Paula’s legs, plunging her tongue into Paula, licking at her wetness, reveling in the taste and smell of her lover. She moved her tongue between Paula’s center and her clit, working her into a frenzy, Paula’s hips gyrating, needing deeper contact. Sophie inserted her fingers, getting a loud moan of approval, moving her mouth up to Paula’s breast, sucking at her hard nub, knowing Paula liked that combination.

“Yes, oh yes, fuck me. Harder please,” she begged. “Mmmnnnn, yes, more baby … oh god … yes …”

Sophie thrusted harder, deeper into her lover, getting rewarded with moans of pleasure, nails scraping into her back, pulling her deeper into her. She loved fucking her, open and raw, bringing her woman closer to ecstasy with every push, her hand soaked in the wetness of Paula’s passion.

The quivering of Paula’s inner walls indicated she was close to coming. Sophie kept up the sucking on her nipples, biting down to bring on her orgasm, thrusting in and out, manipulating her clit with her thumb, until finally she screamed her release, pleasure flooding her.

Hot, open mouthed kisses continued as they were both not satiated yet. The exploration of body parts, tongues tasting skin, teeth scraping at rock hard nipples, mouths sucking at sensitive areas, fingers entering and thrusting and curling, delivered them both, over and over, to the realm of ecstasy they had been craving. Orgasms came fast and furious, the touching not ceasing, their need overriding any burning or tired muscles. Their bodies were melding into one entity as their souls collided in a pool of sheer pleasure, taking them to a place of complete heaven.

They spent the next few hours pleasuring one another, not able to satisfy their need for each other’s touch. Orgasms were abundantly traded, and sometimes enjoyed together, until they were finally able to relax into one another, happy to just be together, completely exposed, both body and soul. The connection between them fused titanium.

Laying there in their post-sex haze, happy and content, Sophie’s body lay sprawled out half on top of Paula, her head lazing on her shoulder, their legs intertwined, she ran her fingers lightly across her lover’s stomach and underneath and over the top of her breasts. Goosebumps appeared like little peaks all over her lover and Sophie smiled and sighed with contentment.

“I love you,” Sophie said lazily, continuing her ministrations over Paula’s beautiful skin. “I want you to know that right now, no matter what happens in the future, that you completely own me. I desire only you.”

“Where is this all coming from?” Paula responded, her throat thick with emotion, her arm pulling Sophie closer.

“Dunno. I just want you to know, like really know how much you mean to me. What was it you said earlier … sometimes specific actions leave no room for confusion?”

“You are something else, ya know that? I don’t know what it is about you, but you just captured me the moment we met. I mean, how insane is it that I couldn’t control my urge to see you again after that first lunch? It makes no sense, especially because your mum is my client and my old friend.” Paula shifted out from under Sophie, facing the young brunette. “I had no choice, Sophie. I was literally drawn to you, still am,” she said tenderly, sweeping a strand of hair away from her lover’s face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been interested …” she trailed off.

“Well, lucky for us both that I was then, eh?” Sophie grinned. “And how could you think I might not be interested? Taking a play out of the Friends playbook, have you seen you????”

Paula chuckled. “I am very glad you like what you see, babe, and that you find me irresistible.”

“Well, speaking of you being so damn irresistible, I guess I sort of owe you a thousand quid then, don’t I?” ruminated Sophie, knowing they would have to address the bet eventually.

“You really do, don’t you?” Paula laughed that sexy, sultry laugh, poking Sophie in the ribs. “I told you I don’t lose,” the older woman taunted, but only jokingly. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t I cover the money part, and you do the planning part?”

“What are you on about?”

“Well, I think it’s time we took our first trip together, don’t you? You find somewhere warm you’d like to go, with a nice beach where we can sun away the days, great restaurants where we can stuff our faces, and a five-star hotel where we can make love all through the nights. You plan. I’ll pay.”

“Are you serious?” Sophie screeched, excitement overtaking her senses. “But I lost the bet. I owe you, not the other way around.”

“That doesn’t matter to me, love. The bet was stupid and childish on my part. I just get too competitive for my own good sometimes. You were the one who brought me back to my senses by reminding me that what we have is so special. The fact that we have a very, very … VERY healthy sex life is fantastic, and I should never have turned that into something silly the way I did. So, I figure it should really be me who pays. Besides, I really want to go spend some time with you on a beautiful beach … but there is one catch.”

“What’s that?” Sophie asked, suspicion in her tone.

A smirk crawled across Paula’s face. “You have to wear a bikini of my choosing!”

“I think I can accommodate that request,” Sophie replied as she moved her lips in to capture Paula’s in a deep kiss.

Just then, Paula’s stomach rumbled loudly. Both women broke out into laughter. They had skipped lunch and it was now dinner time. “Someone’s hungry,” Sophie giggled. “Wish we had some nihari about now.”

Paula suddenly realized that Sophie was supposed to be at work hours ago. “Sophie, Yasmeen is going to kill you! You’re missing your shift!”

“Don’t worry, babe, I called her this morning and told her I couldn’t come in today,” smirked the young woman.

“Wha … you knew, didn’t you? That we wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer?” Paula asked.

“I knew that I wasn’t going to make it! I want you too much. I can’t help it,” said the young woman, kissing her lover’s neck gently. “I was hoping the dress would do the trick … before I just gave up and completely caved. Turns out I just can’t control myself around you.   I’m on the randy wagon, I am.”

They both burst out laughing.

“Well, we are NEVER doing that again!” proclaimed Paula with a finality in her tone.

“What, having sex? Because I protest if that’s what you’re saying,” stated Sophie, continuing to nibble at Paula’s neck and earlobe.

“No, you mare, we are not ever NOT having sex again! That was torture. Your body has become like a drug to me. No, you know what, it’s more than just your body, it’s all of you, the whole package,” Paula said, beginning to gently run her hands along Sophie’s body, sending chills all over the younger woman’s skin.

“When I saw you today talking to that bartender” Paula mused as she kissed Sophie’s shoulder, “and she made you laugh … I was so jealous, and I am not the jealous type! What made me feel awful was that she made you laugh, and it made me sad, because I want to be the one who puts a smile on your face; I want to be the one who makes you happy.”

“You do though, babe! Don’t you see, that was the point I was making the other night. We can’t resist each other, because we make each other happy.   We, are just meant to be. Even when I’m mad at you, you make me happy. I love you and you are all I want. No hot bartender is ever going to come between us, I promise,” Sophie replied.

“HOT bartender?” Paula said, sitting bolt upright.

Laughing, Sophie grabbed her lover and pulled her back down to the bed, kissing her fiercely. “No one is as hot as you are my smoking sexy solicitor,” Sophie proclaimed, her lips not moving from her target.

Needing to reclaim her young brunette, again, Paula deepened the kiss, lingering for a minute or two, fully tasting her lover’s mouth, then flipped Sophie over and began moving her lips down the beauty’s gorgeous body, ignoring her empty stomach. She needed her mouth on her lover; she needed to taste all of her.

Through a few strangled moans, Sophie made her final point, her hands on her lover’s head as it traveled south to her core, “See, I was right, baby… I am your Clit-onite!”

 


End file.
